Talk:Level 1587/@comment-24693751-20160325095015
Geez I wrote a lot of notes for myself for this one on PC, I guess because I played it awhile ago and must've figured I'd forget. I'll share them after my summaries because inquiring minds want to know! PC: 4 tries, 1 star(127,080), didn't keep track of remaining moves but probably 1, BU(4 switches and 1 hammer). I'm not sure why I used boosters so early on this one. Guess I wasn't into it. So here are my various notes...on my first try I apparently put the frog in the wrong place & blocked the exit lol. Ingredients blocked(?), I think I was just talking about dead zones because then I wrote they were constantly going into them. I noticed that especially if you opened the icing with wrapped/striped combos. Although then I made mention of an ingredient that originally went into a dead zone due to a w/s combo but then another w/s combo brought it down the exit which seems really silly. Last & possibly least, the frog must go directly next to icing to open it. I think I was trying to keep both exits clear initially so put it 2 spaces away. Frogtastic fail. iPad: 10 tries, 1 star(127,080-omg just realized that was my exact same score on PC, I don't think that's ever happened before!), 1 move remaining, NBU. Hmm, I actually had a couple of other tries where I only needed 1 more ingredient, including the first try. Think I just ran out of moves for that one. And then another where I would've passed except my last ingredient got stuck. I actually watched the video for this one because I kept having the same problem with the ingredients getting stuck (on the side I mean, not the bottom). Some I was able to move myself but those times I always ran out of moves. Wow I literally was almost falling asleep writing about this level (or maybe I actually did, that's really bad!��) Anyway, I think it's better for this one to not use the wrapped/striped combo unless the ingredients aren't on the board or you're using it to actually bring them to the exit but even then, I think it's possible it may knock them to the side so be careful. The fish are obviously useless unless you're able to match them with a stripe (which I wasn't but saw it in the video). But I was surprised by a comment below that said the frog is useless as well because he's definitely not. In fact I wouldn't have passed on iPad without boosters had it not been for the frog. I used him at least twice in my winning game. Once I filled him up myself and used him to break open the last piece of icing on the top left so I could bring the ingredient down. I also matched a CB to the same color as him to use him again on my last ingredient. I only had a couple of moves left to bring it down. All the icing was gone. But the ingredient was high up enough that I wasn't sure the frog was going to be able to get it down & when he did, I was very pleasantly surprised! I remember using him to help open up the icing on the bottom left side too but not sure if it was this same game. If so, I must've used another CB to get the frogtastic. Oh & also I made a CB/striped combo which I don't think I've seen anyone mention but it was actually really helpful in breaking up icing. I found this level to be hard, not insanely so though. I also found it to be a little annoying and weird. Like this whole episode more or less. Someone below used the word "complicated" to describe this level and I agree.